


Rain

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Rain, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turmoil laced with rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 13, 2006  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 27, 2006  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, DC does, more's the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 312  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> As a writing exercise, I challenged myself to take an element of the weather and create a drabble-sized ficlet that evoked a certain mood. Hopefully I succeeded! :)

Rain.

It fell in a steady, drenching torrent, spattering off crumbling, concrete sidewalks and potholed roads. It dripped off the eaves of buildings, droplets glittering on lampposts and street signs. It ran down in rivulets on tightly-shut windowpanes and thrummed with a steady beat on rooftops.

The rain of the city poured into the countryside, bending the branches of trees and sending leaves to the ground as a wind whipped up from the canyons of steel and glass and brick, howling through the copses. It sank into the mossy ground, turning dirt into mud as the skies sluiced down to refresh the earth.

Boots crunched on decaying leaves, the lone figure walking through the dense woods with the gait of a man not aware of his surroundings, his mind fogged by turmoil as he pushed forward. Face wet and costume soaked through to the skin, he lowered his head.

A figure swooped down through from the sky, cape billowing out behind him, boots alighting on the wet ground. He called out a name and reached out a hand to grab the wanderer’s arm.

He turned him around, shocked to see the tears mingling with the rain running down his lover’s face. The wind whipped the other man’s cape, swirling it around his head. Swallowing, the second man’s stomach clenched as his own eyes burned.

_My god, the most powerful being on the planet, and look at what I’ve done to you._

The wind moaned through the trees, and was that the other man moaning, too? 

“Oh, Clark,” said Bruce sadly, removing his cowl and drawing his superpowered yet vulnerable lover close, the two of them embracing as the rain poured down.


End file.
